That special night
by prexiozapottyweasley
Summary: One-shot. La primera vez de Ron y Hermione. ¿Cómo es qué una noche normal se convierte en una especial? Espero les guste! Click here!


**_Hola!_**

**_Spy Angie, quizá algunos/as ya me conozcan por otros fics que tengo en esta misma web y si no, pues también pueden pasarse por alguno de ellos nn_**

**_Este es mi primer one-shot. EL tema central es sobre la primera vez de Ron y Hermione, así que contiene lemon, estan advertidos/as._**

**_No les quito más tiempo._**

**_A Leer!!_**

**_DISCLAIMER: -Angie, ¿tu inventaste todos estos maravillosos personajes?_**

**_(yo con cara de incredulidad contesto):_**

**_-Nooo!! Fue la grandiosa J.K. Rowling :D_**

* * *

**THAT SPECIAL NIGHT**

Un cálido sentimiento se formó dentro de mi pecho al verte por primera vez en aquel compartimiento, con tu nariz sucia

That special night

Un cálido sentimiento se formó dentro de mi pecho al verte por primera vez en aquel compartimiento, con tu nariz sucia…

Han pasado años enteros de ese acontecimiento y ese sentimiento no ha desaparecido, al contrario se ha reforzado.

Nuestra relación ha sido únicamente de peleas, discusiones, lealtad, celos, cariño, amistad y sentimientos ocultos jamás dichos.

Todo fue así hasta que ocurrió. Nuestro primer beso.

Ese tan repentino, pero deseado por ambos, fue tan dulce y apasionado a la vez, que con solo ese beso no hubo necesidad de decir palabras para decirnos todo lo que jamás nos habíamos dicho, todo lo que guardábamos muy celosamente en nuestro interior.

Corrí a tus brazos en un impulso incontrolable y te besé, al principio atropelladamente pero después… después todo fue maravilloso.

Si, fue apresurado y algo inapropiado, ya que estábamos en medio de una guerra, pero juró que no podía resistirlo más, mi corazón me lo pedía a gritos desgarradores y sin más… lo hice.

Después todo fue diferente, la guerra terminó y a pesar de que mucha gente murió defendiendo la causa, todo mejoró notablemente. El mago más malo y tenebroso en la historia de la magia había sido derrotado por nuestro mejor amigo: Harry Potter.

¡Oh Dios! ¡Fue tan extraordinario! Después de haber padecido e huido, al final fue muy bien recompensado.

Días, meses pasaron después de eso, todos superamos los ratos amargos y nuestra relación paso a otro grado, y hoy nos hemos demostrado de la manera más completa y maravillosa, nuestro amor.

Hoy, como cada noche pasaste por mí y fuimos al apartamento que compartes con Harry, teníamos planeado cenar y hacer nuestros trabajos pendientes juntos y así fue.

Primero terminamos nuestros pendientes juntos y después cenamos algo sencillo de hacer, que los dos preparamos. Había un rico pastel de chocolate de postre y nos sentamos en ese cómodo sillón que esta en la sala a comerlo. Los dos teníamos los pies arriba de la mesa de centro, sin zapatos y con la chimenea encendida frente a nosotros. Noviembre terminaba, así que era un día muy friolento.

Tú me abrazabas y me dabas pastel en la boca, y yo a ti. Entre palabras tiernas y besos cortos, comenzamos a hablar de trivialidades hasta que terminamos nuestro trozo de pastel. Recogimos los platos y los pusimos a lavar con magia, ya que estábamos bastante cómodos en aquel sillón.

Había llevado un libro para leer y lo atraje con mi varita, comencé a leerlo y tú también, pero después de un rato dormitabas, así que con ganas de jugar comencé a besarte por toda tu cara pecosa y a hacerte cosquillas. Reías, a pesar de que no te causaba cosquillas, entonces me sujetaste de las muñecas y comenzaste a robarme besos.

Con solo un poco de tú fuerza me acostaste en el sillón y te pusiste encima de mí para inmovilizarme y hacerme cosquillas, cosa que yo no soporte y reí, reí muchísimo.

Entre mis carcajadas te pedía que pararas pero eso no sucedió, me dijiste que para que pararas tendría que jurarte que te amaría por siempre y te lo juré. Te brillaron los ojos de una forma especial y te detuviste, yo acaricié tú rostro y te lo repetí: 'te amaré por siempre Ron, lo juró'.

Y nos besamos, como nunca antes lo habíamos hecho. Y un nuevo sentimiento surgió dentro de mí, era una especie de calor que surgía de mi pecho y recorría todo mi cuerpo y se estancaba en la parte baja de mi vientre, era algo más que nada de necesidad. Puse mis brazos alrededor de tu cuello y te besé, te besé con todo mí ser, intentando demostrarte con ese beso, mi nuevo sentimiento, el que habías provocado.

Al parecer lo entendiste por que comenzaste a besarme con más intensidad, bajaste tus labios a mi cuello y con delicadeza besabas cada trocito de piel que encontrabas descubierta. Cada que sentía tus labios rozar mi piel mi cuerpo aumentaba ese calor… era tan placentero. Pero llegó un momento en que los besos no bastaban, y fue cuando las manos de mi pelirrojo comenzaron a recorrer mi cuerpo por encima de la ropa.

No tardaste mucho en quitarme el pesado y ya estorboso suéter que llevaba, dejándome en una camiseta blanca de mangas cortas. Me miraste y te levantaste, me tomaste entre tus brazos y me llevaste cargando hasta tu habitación, la cual estaba un poco desordenada. Me tendiste en la cama y cerraste la puerta, asegurándola con un hechizo.

Yo y mi inocencia… realmente no sabía que era lo que significaba ese "nuevo" sentimiento hasta que quedé tendida en tú cama, pero a pesar de que sentí un poco de miedo, no me importó. Estaba con la persona que más amaba y amaría, la cual me correspondía, y que lo que pudiera pasar no me importaba. En ocasiones habíamos estado igual que en esos momentos, pero esta ocasión era totalmente diferente.

Sin encender la luz ni nada, te volviste a poner encima de mí y seguiste con tu tarea de besarme, te quitaste el suéter y quedaste también en una camiseta color verde, yo toqué con mis manos tú pecho y pude sentir tú corazón latir con mucha rapidez, ¿la causa? Agitación y nervios, pensé; al igual que yo.

Tus manos volvían a recorrer mi cuerpo, tú boca estaba situada en mi cuello y mi cuerpo no me respondía completamente, estaba nerviosa y más nerviosa me puse al sentir aquellas manos debajo de mi camiseta, rozando sin obstáculo alguno, mi piel. Llevaste tus manos a mis senos cubiertos por un top y bajaste hasta mis caderas.

Yo seguía acariciando tú pecho y también tú espalda. Parecías no resistirlo más y me quitaste la camiseta dejándome solo en mi top. Y al observarme pareciste reaccionar. Te sonrojaste, a pesar de que estaba oscuro pude notarlo. Me pediste disculpas por tú comportamiento, me dijiste que solo llegaríamos hasta donde yo lo decidiera y en ese momento te levantaste. Caminaste hacia la puerta pero te detuve, admitiendo que estaba algo nerviosa pero que quería continuar.

Sin dejarte hablar te besé y te quite la camiseta, me acariciaste la espalda y poco a poco volvimos a estar sobre la cama, esta vez con nerviosismo me quitaste el top y dejaste al descubierto mis no tan perfectos senos, los observaste unos instantes y me besaste.

Los masajeaste, los introdujiste en tú boca y los besaste con delicadeza. Tus caricias eran realmente placenteras, a pesar de que ambos éramos inexpertos en el arte de amar. Volviste a subir a mi boca y nuestros torsos desnudos se tocaron; por tú expresión, supongo, que ambos sentimos una pequeña descarga y por primera vez, el verdadero calor corporal de los dos.

Pasado un rato nuestros pantalones comenzaron a estorbar, así que tú con una agilidad sorprendente, hiciste que quedáramos solo con nuestra ropa interior baja. Yo me sentía realmente apenada, mi cuerpo no era una escultural figura, y a pesar de que nadie es perfecto, mis defectos me hicieron sentirme realmente insegura y deseaba taparme con las cobijas para que no me miraras y te desilusionarás, pero al parecer lo notaste y me lo impediste. Me besaste el ombligo, y fuiste bajando hasta llegar a mi pubis. Tus besos en aquella zona hacían que sintiera una mezcla de cosquillas y placer, me retorcía por dentro con aquella mezclada sensación.

Poco a poco me quitaste mis panties y dejaste toda mi intimidad al descubierto, estaba totalmente desnuda ante tus ojos, tanto física como emocionalmente hablando.

Me miraste totalmente boquiabierto, como si nunca hubieras visto a una mujer en tu vida, me tocaste, me sentiste, me saboreaste y cuando por fin pudiste salir de ese trance, depositaste en mí un beso.

Fue un beso tan dulce y lento que me dio la tranquilidad que tanto necesitaba en esos momentos. Al terminar me susurraste con voz ronca: 'Eres la mujer más hermosa que conozco, no solo eres inteligente sino bella… te amo Hermione y siempre lo haré, te lo juró', yo solo me limite a sonreírte de la manera más tierna y tranquila que pude.

Tú también me sonreíste y me volviste a besar, yo aproveché esto para despojarte, de la manera más torpe, de la única prenda que te cubría. Y al hacerlo pude contemplarte totalmente, tal cual eras, y pude comprobar que eras lo que yo quería, con sus defectos y virtudes pero era lo que siempre había estado buscando y ahora nos íbamos a entregar por primera vez a una persona, la que más amábamos en este mundo.

Quise sentirte, así que tome tú miembro con una de mis manos y lo envolví con ella, sin saber que hacer comenzaste a indicarme lo que debía hacer y así lo hice; quería causarte placer, al menos devolverte un poco del que me habías hecho sentir momentos anteriores.

Comenzaste a dar pequeños gemidos, y acariciabas mis piernas, las recorriste y al parecer sin poder evitarlo tocaste con tus dedos temblorosos mi intimidad, yo arquee mi espalda haciendo ver que me había gustado, tu dedo resbalaba con facilidad entre mis pliegues y sin contenerte más lo introdujiste. Yo sentí una sensación diferente a las demás, la cual no sabría describirla.

Lamiste tu dedo, yo quedé impactada por tal acto pero comprendí que tenías curiosidad por saber cual era mi sabor, mi esencia y al parecer no fue de tu desagrado.

Momentos después hiciste que quitará mi mano de tu parte y me besaste, comenzaste por mis senos hasta llegar a mi ombligo, seguiste hasta mi vientre, mi pubis y llegaste hasta mi intimidad, yo no sabia si detenerte o dejarte seguir pero decidiste por mí… continuaste.

Lamiste mis pliegues, mis labios y momentos después introdujiste tu lengua… yo sentí un placer indescriptible, abrí los ojos desmesuradamente y me aferré a las cobijas. Parecías disfrutar de mi placer, ya que cada tanto abrías tus ojos para poder observarme. Tal vez no lo hacías tan bien pero realmente era satisfactorio. No tardaste mucho en subir hasta mi boca y besarme, en tú saliva pude sentir mi esencia, algo extraño para ser sincera.

Sabía que el momento se acercaba, y esto me ponía muy temerosa. También lo sabías, y te fuiste acomodando en medio de mis piernas, sin antes preguntarme un '¿segura?' al cual mi respuesta fue afirmativa.

Te introdujiste muy lentamente dentro de mí, un dolor se apoderó de mi y sin querer te enterré mis uñas en tu espalda, cosa que no te importó. Al ver tú rostro pude ver que lo estabas disfrutando, pero solidariamente no lo querías demostrar.

Te quedaste un momento quieto para que mi dolor pasara y me acostumbrará, cuando te indique que podías seguir, comenzaste a moverte torpemente, en ambos era notoria nuestra inexperiencia. Cuando por fin pudimos lograr un ritmo constante, me relaje y el dolor fue pasando poco a poco. Gradualmente me empujabas con más intensidad, cosa que me hacía comenzar a disfrutar de aquel acto, no quería gemir, pero mis gemidos por más que los reprimiera, fueron saliendo involuntariamente de mi garganta.

Sin saber como, sentí como mis músculos se contrajeron alrededor de tu miembro y como un líquido calido lo bañaba, cerré mis ojos y lo único que pude fue disfrutarlo…

Minutos después, saliste de mí y con tu mano seguiste excitando a tu miembro hasta que este expulsó aquel líquido blancuzco y suspiraste larga y profundamente, al parecer habías experimentado aquella sensación extremadamente placentera que recorrió todo mi cuerpo, llamado orgasmo.

Después de que fuiste al baño a limpiarte, te recostaste al lado mío exhausto. Me besaste tiernamente, y te sonreí. Recogí tu camiseta verde del piso y me la puse, aprovechando que me quedaba grande y que me encanta tu olor personal, tú solo te pusiste un bóxer. Nos tapamos y quedamos frente a frente, me abrazaste y nos quedamos dormidos casi inmediatamente, ya que estábamos muy cansados.

Desperté horas después y estabas a mi lado durmiendo como un niño pequeño, te besé y me abrazaste fuertemente, como si no quisieras soltarme jamás. Abriste los ojos y me atrajiste más hacia ti, y nuevamente me besaste.

Nuestra comunicación, en ocasiones como esta, era sin necesidad de palabras, con solo mirarnos a los ojos nos entendíamos a la perfección, así habíamos dejado claro que lo que habíamos hecho nos había gustado y que de ahora en adelante ciertas cosas cambiarían. Nos besamos con infinita ternura y deseo, hasta quedarnos nuevamente dormidos.

Harry no había llegado esa noche a la casa (no era raro últimamente), pero eso ya no nos importaba, ahora solo queríamos estar juntos para amarnos toda la vida como aquella noche lo habíamos jurado.

Aquella noche, iba a ser como cualquier otra, pero quien diría que fuera ser especial… quien diría que era el principio de muchas más.

**_Espero que haya sido de su total agrado y, espero también, que me hagan muy feliz dejandome mucho rr's con sus comentarios, sugerencias, felicitaciones, criticas constructivas, insultos?? entre otras opciones más nn_**

**_Cuídense mucho_**

**_Besos a todos/as_**

**_Si das click aqui y escribes tu comentario_**

**_Seré feliz!! :B_**


End file.
